Walter White Jr.
|Last Appearance = }} Walter "Flynn" Hartwell White Jr. 'is Walter and Skyler White's seventeen year-old son. He attends J. P. Wynne High School, where his father used to work as a high school chemistry teacher. He is the older brother of Holly White. He was born with cerebral palsy, manifested in speech difficulties and impaired motor control, for which he uses crutches. He grows apart from Walt due to his father's absences and bizarre behavior, being taught to drive, for the most part, by his friends and going through a phase in which he preferred to be called "'Flynn." In an effort to help his father pay for cancer treatment, Walter Jr. sets up the website, "www.savewalterwhite.com", asking for donations through PayPal. In order to launder Walt's drug profits, Walt's lawyer, Saul Goodman, arranges for a wave of donations drawn from Walter's drug money to go into the website. When Skyler and Walter were separated due to Walt's deceptions, Walter Jr. ultimately takes his father's side, stops answering to the name Flynn, and becomes angry at his mother. History Season 1 During season 1 and 2, it is evident that Walt Jr. is closer to his uncle, Hank Schrader, than his father. When Skyler implied to Marie Schrader that Walter White was smoking marijuana, Marie mistakenly thought she was referring to Walt Jr., and arranged for Hank to bring him to The Crossroads Motel (nicknamed "The Crystal Palace" as a result of the many junkies, addicts, and prostitutes) to show him the less glamorous side of drugs . Walt Jr. became very disappointed in Walter's decision of not going through chemotherapy . He calls Hank for help when he was caught buying alcohol . Season 2 Hurt by Walt's sudden disappearance and embarrassed by his "fugue state", he chooses to show a small sign of rebellion by changing his name to Flynn. His attitude eventually changes as his father agrees to treatment, even creating a website asking for donations, much to Walt's barely contained disgust. As part of a plan to launder Walt's drug profits, Saul Goodman arranges for a wave of "donations" drawn from Walter's drug money. When word of all the donations he has received gets out, he is interviewed by the local news, where he says that his dad is his hero . Season 3 When Skyler and Walter separate due to Walt's deceptions, Walter Jr. ultimately takes his father's side, and stops answering to the name Flynn. He blames his mother, Skyler, for the divorce . Season 4 As Walter moves back home to be with his family, he retracts his feelings and is seen relatively happy with how things are. When Walter fails to show up for his son's birthday after being beaten up by Jesse, Walter Jr. goes to his father's apartment and finds him bruised and crying. He stays overnight to take care of his father, who mistakenly calls him "Jesse." The next morning, Walter apologizes to his son, and recounting his only memory of his own father, says that he does not want Walt Jr. to remember him the way he acted the night before. Walt Jr. says that he would rather remember him emotional and disoriented than the way he has been acting over the past year, because at least it was "real" . At the end of season 4, Walter Jr. remains completely oblivious to his father's drug business and its role in his family's life. Season 5 Walt Jr. talks to Walt about what happened to Gus, because Walt acts like he's clueless about it. Later on, Walt Jr. is seen getting a new car along with Walt for Walt's fifty-first birthday. Skyler stages a suicide attempt by walking into the pool later that night. Skyler then sends Walt Jr. and Holly to the Schrader household . Walt Jr. tries to figure out what is going on at first, but Walt settles it - sorta. Over the time he is with his aunt and uncle, he stays in his room and only comes out for food, to go to school, and some other stuff. Towards the end of the season, Jr. and Holly go back home after Walt says he's out of the meth business. He is also shown to love his baby sister very much, he is seen rolling Holly around the pool outside while Skyler asks him to put some more sunscreen on her . The day after Walt discovers Hank knows about Heisenberg, Walt Jr. tells his dad he is going to help Marie with her computer, but changes his mind after Walt informs him that his cancer has returned . He is then forced to relocate to a hotel after the family's house floor was soaked in gasoline . Upon their return back home, Skyler decides to teach Walt Jr. how to interact with customers at the carwash. While there, he meets Saul Goodman, whom he knows only as a famous celebrity from a billboard, but is starstruck nonetheless . However, his happiness is short-lived, as Skyler is later forced by her sister to confess everything to Walt Jr. about his parent's criminal activities. Horrified, he refuses to believe what has been revealed and tries to call his father, but to no avail. Later on as he and his mother drive home, Skyler, now calling him "Flynn" again, tells him to put on his seatbelt. This causes him to denounce Skyler for actively laundering the drug money, saying that she was just as bad as Walt. Upon arriving home, Walt Jr. finds his supposedly arrested father frantically packing his newly acquired pickup truck with bags and tells his family to leave with him and flee. Walt Jr. demands Walt reveal the truth once again, but Walt doesn't. Skyler, noticing Walt weaseling out from explaining again, wants to know where Hank is. Walt eventually reveals Hank is dead, which leaves Walt Jr. distressed. Skyler, now armed with a knife, holds Walt Jr. back and tries to get Walt out of the house, which results in the couple wrestling over the knife. Walt Jr. eventually steps in by pushing Walt off Skyler and then, protecting his mother, calls the cops on who he now sees as a maniac . Walt later tries to call Walt Jr., who has now reverted back to using "Flynn", and informs him about the possibility of sending money to help the family via Louis. However, still angry at his father to what he has done, Walt Jr. yells at his father, repeatedly saying, "You killed Uncle Hank!" and refuses to accept the money. He furiously tells Walt to go and die and hangs up . He is last seen walking back home from school to Skyler's new apartment. Walt, acknowledging that Walt Jr. wants nothing more to do with him, leaves him alone. He does however, leave Walt Jr. his drug money through a "trust fund" set up by the Schwartzes . Quotes Appearances ''Breaking Bad'' Trivia *Actor RJ Mitte has cerebral palsy in real life, though his condition is mild compared to Walt Jr's - he doesn't walk on crutches and his stammer is less pronounced. *A recurring joke among fans of the show is that Walt Jr. is obsessed with breakfast. This is because the majority of his scenes are with him eating breakfast with the family. Also Walt Jr. always wants to know what's for breakfast. This has been a subject of many Walter Jr. Memes, such as one with Walt saying, "Jesse, We have to cook...Walt Jr. breakfast!" *Walter Jr. is the only main character to have never met Jesse Pinkman. *Walt Jr's vehicles include: ** 2009 Dodge Challenger ( – ) ** 2006 Chrysler PT Cruiser ( – ) ** 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 ( – ) es:Walter White Jr. ja:ウォルター・ホワイト・Ｊｒ. Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Status: Alive Category:School system Category:Protagonists